Just Another Day In Ninjago
by Fires of Darkness
Summary: An OC-controlled story. OCs welcome! Rated T for language.
1. OC Format

**Hey, y'all!**

… **never saying that again…**

 **ANYWAY! I know it's been so long since I updated, school's been a b*tch. Just wanted to let you know that I will be trying to get as much done as possible. So in the meantime, I thought I'd write this. I noticed that this sort of thing has started to be quite common, so I'm going to jump in as well. This OC-centered story all take place in between seasons 4 and 5, so she you characters correctly. Ninja ages are at the bottom of the thing for reference.**

 **Here is the OC format:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender/Sexuality:**

 **Hair Colour:**

 **Eye Colour:**

 **Skin Colour:**

 **Outfit:**

 **Ninja? Yes or no.**

 **Element? If yes, description:**

 **Other magic?**

 **Crush:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Personality:**

 **You can have 1-3 OC's. I will try to get all of them fit in.**

 **Ninja estimated ages:**

 **Kai: 17**

 **Jay: 16**

 **Cole: 19**

 **Zane: 18**

 **Lloyd: Mentally 11, physically 17**

 **Nya: 15**

 **Skylor: 17**

 **And that's it! The first chapter will probably be up anywhere between two weeks to two months, depending on how many OCs I get and how motivated I am to write this. And this is all I have to say.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Who The Fridge Are You?

***checks calendar* DANGIT YESTERDAY WAS WEDNESDAY. Sorry about that.**

 **And I'm sorry about the wait, guys/gals/others. These things are really hard to write.**

"Why do you do this?"

"There can be only one."

Mckenzie was the youngest ninja, and second youngest in the group. The only younger was Nya. However, she was a samurai, and quite often didn't go on missions. So, often the ninja were overly protective of her. Especially Cole. As her brother, he felt it was his responsibility to look after her. And, in a way, it was.

Right now Mckenzie was laying down on her bed drawing while listening to music. She wasn't particularly good at drawing, but she had to do something while her music was playing. She was drawing her element as she saw it: a ray of light lighting up the dark world. Smiling, she added a touch of blue and red, for no reason other than she liked the look. She brushed a lock of her red-brown hair behind her ear.

Her music was playing quite loud, so she didn't hear the intruder until everything went black.

'Ow,' was Mckenzie's first thought when she woke up, shortly followed by 'where am I?'

She was in a dark concrete room, tied to a chair. Of course. This is exactly like all the movies. Super cliché. And any second now Mr. Jones or Ms. Evil will walk through the door and force answers out of her.

But they always made the knots sloppy.

Mckenzie tried to untie the knots but found they were digging into her skin. When she tried to undo them, they got tighter. So she resorted to using her element. She stopped struggling and focused. Yet nothing happened.

"The ropes are embedded with vengestone, sweetie." Mckenzie jumped in her seat at the voice. "You aren't getting out." The voice was female, and she could tell she was about the same age as her. It was originating to the corner of the room, surrounded by shadow.

"What do you want with me?!"

"Oh no, sweetie. It's not you who I want." The shadows reformed, revealing the girl. She had pitch black hair done in two long braids. She was wearing a black dress with white buttons and black leggings underneath. She wore black ankle boots. "I have some unfinished business with one of the ninja." She stepped forward. "And you will lead him straight to me." Her face was only inches from Mckenzie's, and the Light master nodded.

The girl smirked. This was going all too well.

"I'm telling you, I don't know where she went!"

"Yeah, like I'll believe that, Mr. Darkness."

"I swear it wasn't my fault!"

Cole grabbed hold of Micheal's shirt and forced him into the wall. Micheal squirmed, trying to escape. His efforts were wasted. "I know you did something to my sister. Where is she?!" Micheal could feel the air being forced out of his lungs. Cole's grip was too strong. He was running out of oxygen, and fast. Black spots started to appear in his vision ...

A hand grabbed Cole's shoulder and pulled him off of Micheal. He collapsed, gasping for breath, as he looked up to see who saved him. He looked into the artificial blue-grey eyes of Zeena. "Cole, please stop," her voice was fairly soft, with a touch of that mechanical sound common in androids. Built to keep Dr. Julien company while he was in prison, she came out of hiding when the ninja came to the island. Since then she has been training to be a ninja.

Cole stepped away from Micheal, although rather reluctantly. Zeena smiled, satisfied. Micheal had regained his breath and stood. It was at this moment when Spencer walked in.

Despite the fact that Spence is actually really friendly, she can still be scary. As her element enables her to turn dreams or nightmares into reality, a lot of people assume she has to be the villain. But that isn't the case at all. Her friends knew that, of course, but they still don't want to be on her bad side.

"So," she stood with her legs about a foot apart from each other, and her hands on her hips. Her light green eyes seemed to pierce through the room. "I'll help look for Mckenzie if you guys stop fighting."

"Yeah, sure," Cole mumbled, but still managed a glare at Micheal out of the corner of his eye, seeming to say 'Don't forget this.' Micheal gave the slightest nod of his head in promise, and they both looked back to Spence.

"Good," Spencer nodded to herself, with her eyes closed. "Let's check her room. There has to be something in there that can lead us to her."

 **If your OC isn't featured yet, it's either because I haven't managed to fit them in yet, or I want to clear some things up. First thing is Callie, as created by QueenoftheJordan. The word "crazy" can mean many different things to different people. You could say a psychopath is crazy, but you could also say that someone with a different outlook on life is crazy as well. Which one is Callie?**

 **I'd also like to talk about Tracy, as created by Kairocksrainbow. I would find it much easier if Tracy was human and not half vampire. It would just be much easier to write.**

 **You may be thinking 'wait, Zeena was entered much later than the rest of us. What gives?' My answer is that I had written a scene with Zane and then Zeena was entered. I just changed up a bit and added a bit of her backstory.**

 **And that's all that I have. Until next time!**


End file.
